


In the Catacombs of Paris

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Noir
Genre: Art, Cap_Ironman Holiday Gift Exchange 2017, Gen, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: While exploring the catacombs of Paris looking for the magical ring of Princess Angelica, famous adventurer Tony Stark and his steadfast new chronicler Steve Rogers become trapped after a tunnel collapses...





	In the Catacombs of Paris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Veldeia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veldeia/gifts).



> Hi Vel! You had such amazing prompts and I was so lucky to be paired with you - I really wanted to do them ALL! Alas, here's this year's lone offering. I hope you like it ^.^
> 
> This art now has accompanying fic, which is incredibly exciting and flattering!! Veldeia ended up writing this absolutely _delightful_ story about what happens as Steve and Tony wait for rescue: [The Truest Story Never Told](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930060) is both a wonderful fic in and of itself, but is made all-the-more special knowing that I helped even in the smallest of ways <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Truest Story Never Told](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930060) by [Veldeia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veldeia/pseuds/Veldeia)




End file.
